


it's the little things

by cheddarabbit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gen, Jasmine Dragon, M/M, Post-Canon, Tea, mahjong, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarabbit/pseuds/cheddarabbit
Summary: Jeong Jeong reached across the table and grabbed Piandao’s hand. When he looked over, the firebender smiled. “I think this sounds nice.”“Hm?”“Tea. Mahjong.You.There’s very little that seems better than that to me.”Piandao returned the smile, then he furrowed his brows as implications set in. “I’m not going to let you win mahjong, dear.”“Dammit.”———Piandao and Jeong Jeong are summoned to the Jasmine Dragon to try some new tea from Iroh. However, he has far more in mind for the married couple than initially thought.
Relationships: Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Avatar Rarepair Exchange 2021





	it's the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoweytano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoweytano/gifts).



> this fic is less focused on mahjong and more on the sweet relationship between Pianjeong and their good friend Iroh. there is some mahjong but it's not a lot because I've never played, and the rules confuse me fsjknfs hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless!

It was a way to bond when they were both busy.

A quick game of mahjong when they had a spare fifteen minutes. That was all it took them to play a game, all it took for them to win or lose, depending. Anyone could spare fifteen minutes.

Piandao was one to plan out every move to the last tile. He knew what tiles he wanted to obtain before the game even began. He was dedicated like that. He won more games than Jeong Jeong, but he was always a good sport about it (even if winning made him happier than he could explain). 

Jeong Jeong’s mahjong method involved less _game_ strategy and more _vocal_ strategy. He used his words to convince his dear husband that he aimed for a specific set of tiles when he actually wasn’t. Piandao could never ignore Jeong Jeong’s countless spew, and it made him fumble in his search for a set.

Plus, he was easily distracted by Jeong Jeong lightly kicking him beneath the table. It was Jeong Jeong’s go-to “I really want to win today” strategy. It was rarely implemented unless he was desperate. 

A table in the Jasmine Dragon was the best place for them to play. Iroh was fond of his fellow White Lotus members, and he treated them to silent refills of tea while they continuously played for hours at a time. It was the relaxing ambiance of the tea shop that set the best mood for an intense, nearly-silent game.

It was one of those days. It was on a day that the shop was closed when Iroh had summoned them to come by to “try a new flavor of tea.” The Fire Nation was calm that day; it was a rare rainy day, and the light shower had left many people remaining in their homes, Piandao and Jeong Jeong included. They had been relaxing in their living room when they saw a messenger hawk appear on their cracked window sill. 

It was a scrawled note from Iroh. 

_Dearest friends,_

_I have a new flavor of tea for you to try today. I know it’s raining, but I believe you both will like it. Do take care to come by._

_\- Iroh_

Piandao had chuckled to himself as he read it. It was just like Iroh to summon them for tea alone. Jeong Jeong had to agree.

The pair shed their nightclothes in favor of their typical attire. Piandao had given them both overcoats to protect themselves from the drizzle that fell, and hand in hand, they walked together to the Jasmine Dragon.

It was almost refreshing to see and feel rain in the Fire Nation. Both enjoyed the warmer climate, of course, but the way the streets reflected any light was almost serene. The small puddles of water under their feet splashed against their legs, and on any other day, it would be a hindrance, a cause of irritation.

But neither could be deterred by the weather. Jeong Jeong would occasionally stomp a foot in a puddle just to get a reaction out of Piandao. Piandao removed the hood from his head so he could feel the drizzle on his skin. They would turn their heads from the rain and look into one another’s eyes, and it felt as though the rain wasn’t even there. They were the only two people in the world. 

Jeong Jeong kissed Piandao’s damp forehead as they approached the Jasmine Dragon. The only light outside was a single lantern hanging by the door, the flame inside flickering with the occasional shift of the lantern. 

Piandao opened the door and stepped inside, mildly surprised to not see Iroh anywhere in sight. Jeong Jeong shed his overcoat and placed it on a hook by the door. “Do you think he’s even in?” he asked idly.

Piandao hung his own coat up next to it with a small nod. “Likely. He may just be brewing in the back.”

Jeong Jeong hummed and eyed their typical table in the corner of the shop. It was a table with only two chairs, typically used by couples on a date or a single person wanting the space to get work done. Piandao liked it because it was out of the way of the door, and they could play to their hearts’ content for however long they wanted. The table was their own little world, a sanctuary of their dear husband and a game of mahjong. 

Jeong Jeong reached over and pulled a chair out. “You first.”

Piandao smiled as he sat down, reaching up to gently grab Jeong Jeong’s arm as a silent thank you. Jeong Jeong sat across from him, resting his chin on his hand. “Where do you think Iroh is, seriously? He nearly always comes to greet us when we arrive.”

“Not sure.” Piandao tilted his head in thought. “There’s a number of possibilities. Let’s wait a few more minutes before—”

“Oh, waiting is unnecessary! I’m back.”

As if on cue, Iroh appeared from around the back of the shop, a tray in hand. He was smiling. “I had to find some ingredients in storage for tea. My apologies for my lateness.”

“Oh, Iroh, there’s no apology needed.” Piandao waved a hand, eyeing the tea with a small smile. “Is this the new tea you’ve summoned us to try?”

Iroh nodded, placing the tea down on the table. “Yes. However, there is another reason I wanted you two to stop by.”

Iroh reached into the pocket of his robe and removed a scroll. Jeong Jeong recognized it nearly immediately. “Is that…” He squinted at the lettering as Iroh unrolled it in his hands. “…our wedding invitation?”

“It is.” Iroh admired the announcement with a fond smile. It had been created by Piandao and sent off to their closest friends soon after they became engaged. They had a date in mind within a week, and Piandao made the invitations and sent them off. They were detailed scrolls with intricate calligraphy, a piece of prose that the two enjoyed, a praise to Agni for allowing them to marry after many years of it being uncertain if either would marry at all. 

“It has been five years since I received this invitation,” Iroh mused. “I remember, I was sweeping by the door when the messenger hawk swept in. I thought it was from my nephew, but it was something far, far better.” He looked over at his two friends, still smiling. “I know your legitimate anniversary is not for a while longer, but… I still cherish the day I received this. It was an indication of good things to come.”

Iroh chuckled as he stashed the scroll away. “The wedding was fun too. But an occasion like that requires stronger drinks.”

Piandao and Jeong Jeong both returned the laugh. He wasn’t wrong.

“In honor of such an occasion, I’d love for you two to spend this rainy day here. Allow me to get my mahjong tiles, and you two can play.”

Piandao lifted a hand. “Iroh, your tiles are the nicest in the nation. Surely, you—”

“What is mine is yours. Besides, it’s a special day.” Iroh shot them a wink and hurried off to the back of the Jasmine Dragon, leaving the two men staring at the tray of tea in front of them. 

Jeong Jeong reached across the table and grabbed Piandao’s hand. When he looked over, the firebender smiled. “I think this sounds nice.”

“Hm?”

“Tea. Mahjong. _You_. There’s very little that seems better than that to me.”

Piandao returned the smile, then he furrowed his brows as implications set in. “I’m not going to let you win mahjong, dear.”

“Dammit.”

The two shared a laugh, and Jeong Jeong pressed a kiss to the top of Piandao’s hand. 

They prepared their cups of tea while Iroh was gone. The tea was definitely new. It was fruit-based, judging by the smell alone. They each gathered a cup and took a sip, and both were extremely pleased by the sweetness of it. It was a pleasant shift from the normally-bitter teas that the pair enjoyed. 

Before long, Iroh returned with his stunning mahjong tiles. Each one was handpainted by a craftsman hired by the royal family, and each tile was created from melted metals. It was a gift from the Fire Lord to Iroh for his birthday some years ago. It was the most unique set of tiles in the nation—and probably the world.

“Oh, Iroh…” Piandao watched in shock as Iroh began to set up the tiles for a game. “Thank you for this. Truly. It means the world to us both.”

Iroh simply chuckled. “Anything for my dearest friends. How’s the tea?”

Jeong Jeong nodded eagerly. “It’s delicious! It will be a hit if you sell it.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Iroh finished setting up the game and waved dismissively. “Play as long as you’d like. I want to keep experimenting with new flavors.”

And with that, Iroh moved to the back of the Jasmine Dragon once more. 

The day was spent with Piandao and Jeong Jeong (carefully) using the new set to play several intense games. Back and forth, the pair tried to get their sets and pairs in order to defeat the other. Iroh would peek out from the back of the shop and watch as Jeong Jeong lightly kicked Piandao beneath the table, causing his husband to stutter and chastise him for being a distraction. Piandao’s eyebrows were always furrowed, always focused on the game at hand. 

At one point, Iroh looked and saw that the game had been abandoned, a victorious set on Jeong Jeong’s side signaling that he had won. Piandao’s chair was pulled to Jeong Jeong’s side, and they were kissing. Jeong Jeong had both hands on Piandao’s face, pulling him close. Piandao’s hands sat precariously on the edge of his husband’s chair, leaving both of them at the risk of falling to the floor in a heap of men in love. 

Iroh simply chuckled and retreated back to his tea.

It was the kind of love that would make the other man someone new. Someone more relaxed, someone who enjoyed the smaller things in life. Things like the rain pattering against the window, a set of mahjong tiles on a table, a single lantern lighting the world that they waited decades to kiss openly.

It was the little things that made everything worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [zukkastanrights](https://zukkastanrights.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
